1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atmosphere light, and more particularly to an atmosphere light with interacting functions.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional atmosphere light comprises a body, at least one light transmitting gateway and a light source. The body has a optical-transparent area. The light transmitting gateway is defined in the body. The light source is mounted in the body and corresponding to the light transmitting gateway. Each light transmitting gateway is predefined as a pattern, so that after a plurality of light beams from the light source is reflected by the light transmitting gateway, the pattern is performed by these light beams. Under this arrangement, when the light beams from the light source is transmitted to the light transmitting gateway, the light beams is reflected by the light transmitting gateway toward the optical-transparent area and passes through the optical-transparent area toward the air. Therefore, the atmosphere light performs various light patterns and illumination from the light transmitting gateway.
However, the conventional atmosphere light has one shortcoming as following:
The conventional atmosphere light has no interacting functions. For example, the pattern of the light beams from the conventional atmosphere light cannot vary with the voice command, shock, or light and shadows.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.